


Mi alfa [TobiMada] / Omegaverse.

by Fxfx_yxyx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alfa Tobirama, HashiMada, M/M, Omega Madara, tobimada - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxfx_yxyx/pseuds/Fxfx_yxyx
Summary: El mundo de Madara cae a pedazos al enterarse que es un omega.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo. 

Madara siempre ha estado seguro de que es un alfa. Desde que nació, ha crecido con la idea de que el día que llegue el momento de presentarse, lo hará siendo un imponente y poderoso alfa. Su orgullo Uchiha lo demandaba; la mayoría en su clan eran omegas. Y ellos eran omegas tomados y casi siempre obligados a casarse, como si tuvieran que hacerlo. 

Él creía firmemente en los destinados. Sabia que el suyo estaría por ahí- probablemente algún omega que sería perfecto para él. No tenía muchas expectativas; solo esperaba que esa persona no fuera un grano en el trasero. Que no fuera alguien difícil de amar; él había pasado suficiente sufrimiento durante la guerra. Agregar un peso más sobre sus hombros era meramente ridículo.

Si su omega no lo amaba, entonces él no iba a forzarlo. Como alfa, podía escoger a otro omega que lo hiciera feliz. Lastimosamente, un omega no corría con la misma suerte. Ellos podrían estar con otro alfa, por supuesto. Pero la marca sería defectuosa, y a pesar de que existiría una conexión entre alfa/omega, sería lo mismo que si el omega fuera un beta. Y además, los omegas no podrían concebir hijos del alfa escogido. Era un martirio para los omegas. Y él definitivamente no podía ser un omega. 

  
Él sabía que era un alfa hecho y derecho. Tenía que serlo. 

Aunque su caso era extraño. Se supone que debía presentarse a los quince años, pero no lo había hecho. Su celo no se había presentado y Madara no sabía que estaba mal con él. Llego a pensar que era estéril- o quizás beta, pero su teoría fue denegada tiempo después. 

Los doctores dijeron que era porque su celo se presentaría cuando conociera a su destinado- algo así como una cosa de familia. Algo similar a un jutsu de sellos aplicado sobre él al momento de nacer; era el primogénito y futuro líder del clan Uchiha, su padre creía firmemente que eso era más importante antes de cumplir con las funciones que le dictaba la naturaleza. Bueno, él podía maldecir a las difuntas ancianas que hicieron eso sobre él y a su padre por permitirlo. Ahora solo debía esperar conocer a esa persona y ser felices para la eternidad. 

Pensar eso era algo infantil- e incluso demasiado fantasioso para una persona como él, conocido por todos como un sanguinario guerrero y un despiadado sin corazón. Uchiha Madara, el hombre que estaba seguro que sería un alfa. Todos lo creían, su comportamiento, su porte, su instinto. Su manera de proteger a los suyos, su poco miedo a otros alfas. Era casi un hecho, Madara se presentaría como alfa cuando llegara el momento.


	2. Ser omega.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniciar con el pie derecho. Hay que intentarlo.

Hashirama estaba histérico, caminando de un lado a otro mientras repetía una y otra vez las palabras que Uchiha Izuna, el hermano menor de Madara, había dicho a penas había puesto un pie sobre la oficina del Hokage.

Él fue claro, directo y tan frío como el Uchiha menor podía ser- un alfa, después de todo.

— ¿Cómo está él?— Hashirama había preguntado, sus ojos inquietos, paseándose de su rostro hacia la cara inexpresiva de su propio hermano menor.

— Él no lo tomó bien. Ha incendiado parte del bosque perteneciente al clan.— Izuna respondió, frunciendo los labios cuando recordó a su hermano mayor lanzando llamaradas por la boca hacia todas las direcciones.— Se ha deprimido un poco. Todos creíamos que sería un alfa.

— Y que lo digas.— Hashirama asintió cortamente. Desde que conocía a Madara, la palabra “alfa” había estado grabada en su frente con tinta permanente. Y Madara era un omega. Podía imaginar lo devastado que su amigo estaría.

— Ese Uchiha siempre haciendo dramas.— Tobirama intervino, el desagrado evidente en su voz.— Es un omega, ¿Y qué? Debería estar buscando a su alfa, no llorando como un inútil.

— No lo conoces como nosotros, Tobirama.— el moreno le regaño, el ceño fruncido mientras su rostro se veía tenso. — ¿Hay alguien vigilando?

— Yo sólo soy un clon.— Izuna-el clon, dijo. — El original está donde Madara, cuidando que no haga nada estúpido.

— Debo ir a verlo.— Hashirama decidió con seguridad. Se movió hasta terminar rebuscando algo en un estante dentro del despacho.— No puedo ni imaginarme como debe sentirse justo ahora.

— Tienes una obligación diferente ‘justo ahora’. Tú eres el Hokage de esta aldea, cumple con tu deber. – Tobirama interrumpió nuevamente, ganándose un quejido de parte de su hermano.

—Tengo un deber como amigo también, hermano. Madara es como mi hermano, ¿recuerdas?

—A mi no me importa Madara; a mi me importa la aldea. Esto es solamente una excusa tuya para no hacer tu trabajo. Deja al omega ser, que vayas tú solo puede hacerlo sentir peor ¿No es así? Ese Uchiha es orgulloso y estoy seguro que no quiere la lastima de nadie, en especial la tuya.

Hashirama se quedó en silencio, con el pergamino en la mano, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.— No había pensado en eso.

—Yo no debería estar aquí, realmente.— Izuna dijo, colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza.— Pero tenía que dar el aviso a la futura ausencia de mi hermano en las reuniones, él no podrá presentarse a partir de ahora.

Tobirama frunció el ceño, confundido ante sus palabras.— ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo? Él es su líder.

Izuna suspiro, viéndose resignado- incluso para ser un clon.—Nuestro clan suele ser muy…— el Uchiha se pausó, encogiendo los hombros.— Un omega no tiene voto ni toma de decisiones en nuestro clan. Ellos, literalmente, solo sirven como contenedores de bebés y para satisfacer a los alfa. Tienen buenos cuidados- siempre hay betas cuidado de ellos. Pero su libertad siempre queda limitada. Es probable que Madara deje el cargo y que quieran casarlo con algún alfa del clan.

Ambos Senju se quedaron en silencio. La situación con los omega siempre resultaba diferente para cada clan. Y el Uchiha era el peor de ellos, sin duda. Tobirama se sentía lejos de estar sorprendido. En las batallas, era extraño encontrarse con un omega del clan del abanico en el campo de lucha, ellos siempre permanecían resguardados de la intemperie. Y cuando vio a Madara por primera vez, siempre tuvo el pensamiento de que era un omega muy agresivo.- a pesar de que todos dijeran que el Uchiha era un alfa, algo en su interior estaba seguro que el hombre que tenía enfrente era un omega. Y ahora él tenía razón. Contrario a los Uchiha, los Senju mantenían una relación de iguales entre castas. Que Hashirama sea un alfa y el líder del clan era por puro ingenio, su hermano era inteligente debajo de todas esas capas de torpeza que solía mostrar, e incluso si su hermano mayor hubiera nacido omega, ser el líder del clan jamás hubiera sido un obstáculo. Eso y porque su padre fue líder siendo beta.

Por eso y más los Uchiha debían ser erradicados, ¿Desterrar a su líder solo por ser un omega? Los Uchiha eran tan exagerados.

—Cielos, eso es basura.— el albino murmuró, alzando los hombros.— Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es esperar a que el Uchiha hable.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Tobi?— el moreno preguntó, regresando a su asiento detrás del escritorio lleno de documentos.

Tobirama se tocó el pecho.— Mi instinto me dice que ese Uchiha no va a permitir que lo rebajen. — y era cierto, estaba tranquilo y seguro de sus palabras.

Hashirama lo miró extrañado.— Sientes mucho acerca de Madara como para odiarlo, ¿Estás seguro que no son ideas en tu cabeza?

—Te haces llamar su mejor amigo y parece que no lo conoces en absoluto.— Tobirama dijo, estirando los brazos para destensarse antes de darse le vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina.— Continuaré con mi trabajo.

(***)

Madara comenzaba a entender porqué su padre había hecho lo que había hecho. Él seguramente había estado consciente de su casta al verlo nacer. Por eso había bloqueado parte de sus instintos- para poder protegerlo. Iba a ser el líder del clan Uchiha cuando tuviera la edad, su padre no dejaría el mando en las manos equivocadas y solo podía confiarse en el primogénito de la familia. Y ese era él. 

Madara estaba comenzado a resignarse. Nunca había lidiado con sus instintos directamente- él no se había presentado aún. Y encontrase como omega lo hacía sentir extraño. Como que era un intruso que no debería estar ahí. 

Y sabía que su celo estaba comenzando a atraer la atención indeseada, la de los alfas de su clan. Él no iba a casarse, no tendría a sus hijos, y definitivamente no iba a renunciar a su puesto como líder del clan. Esa gente no podía protegerse sola. Aunque de ser así, su hermano era el más seguro de tomar el puesto- era un alfa después de todo, fuerte e inteligente.- pero conocía a los otros alfas, la mayoría de ellos eran hombres que presumían sus castas, burlándose de su control absoluto sobre sus omegas. 

Él no iba a dejarse humillar así. 

Había pasado un doloroso y largo celo, encerrado dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Sintiéndose arder por todas partes, sudando y necesitando de algo que lo había avergonzado de todas las maneras posibles. 

Izuna había cuidado de él. Afortunadamente, la mitad de sus instintos seguía siendo humana. Un celo no afectaría jamás a un alfa hermano. O a un padre. O a una madre alfa. El punto era, que su pobre hermano menor había sido testigo de su sufrimiento y como lentamente él perdía la consciencia hasta quedar solo sus instintos omega presentes. Había sido lo más humillante que alguna vez haya tenido que pasar y no se atrevió a mirar a Izuna a la cara durante días. 

Ahora, recuperado de un insufrible celo, con energías y renovado, tenía que presentarse ante los ancianos del clan y pelear por su puesto. Él era Uchiha Madara, no un omega al que iban a someter. 

Pero ellos no estaban dando su brazo a torcer. 

— Usted solo tiene dos opciones, Uchiha Madara.— una anciana- cuyo nombre no podía recordar por más que intentara, dijo. Ella era alfa.— O se casa con un alfa o deja el puesto de líder. No podemos tener un omega a la cabeza del clan. 

— Nunca tuvimos problemas conmigo a la cabeza del clan. Que sea un omega no cambia nada. — y decir eso le desagradaba. Él malditamente odiaba ser un omega. 

Lo sabia. Él siempre tuvo el temor de presentarse como omega y tener que enfrentarse a esto. Entonces: cuando a los quince tuvo su primer celo y no fue nada más que una simple fiebre, él se sintió malditamente aliviado, porque creyó que sería un alfa. Fue tan ingenuo, debió haberlo previsto; la vida nunca fue amable con él. 

— Arrodíllese, Uchiha Madara. — otro anciano habló, utilizando su voz alfa. A pesar de que Madara se sacudió un poco, no hubo otra reacción. Él no obedeció como cualquier otro omega hubiera hecho, probablemente dejándose caer al suelo al no poder controlar a la sumisión de sus instintos de omega.

Madara casi entra en pánico ahí mismo, presintiendo que era defectuoso o algo por estilo. No podía ser un alfa y ahora era un omega defectuoso, si, definitivamente, la vida era injusta con él en cualquier aspecto. 

Aunque por dentro estaba tranquilo, sin inmutarse por el alfa anciano que quería someterlo. 

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. 

— Usted tiene un destinado, Uchiha Madara.— habló la misma anciana, tragando con dificultad. Madara alzó la cabeza, confundido. 

Conocía la historia. Cuando un omega tiene un destinado -y lo hubiera conocido antes.- sus instintos giraban alrededor de ese destinado, y así hasta el momento de la marca y hasta la eternidad. Por lo que la voz de otro alfa no tendría efecto, solo la de SU alfa. 

Madara tembló un poco, sintiéndose inquieto cuando la mención de su destinado fue dicha. — Yo no quiero a ningún alfa. — repitió lo que llevaba diciendo desde hace diez minutos. 

— Uchiha Izuna. — el anciano- prepotente y odioso.- llamó a su hermano menor presente en la sala. — Tenemos que comenzar con la búsqueda del alfa de Uchiha Madara. 

Izuna, con la mirada seria y el ceño fruncido, habló.— Mi hermano no quiere un alfa. Él ha sido bastante claro con sus deseos. 

— Le recuerdo que el clan Uchiha no aceptará tener un omega al mando. — la anciana dijo, poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad. — Ha perdido mucho respeto luego de declararse omega. 

— Entonces nosotros les enseñamos una lección. — su hermano menor hablo, estaba furioso.— Sigue siendo el mismo Uchiha Madara de siempre. Él no dudará en cortar la cabeza de cualquiera que se atreva a irrespetarle. No solo mi hermano, cualquier omega debería ser libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. No debemos someter más a los omegas, ellos no son objetos. 

Madara miró a su hermano sintiéndose orgulloso de él. Ellos fueron criados de ese modo, gracias a su madre y a su padre. Nunca habían rebajado a ningún omega, incluso antes de saber que Madara era uno. Izuna siempre había sido respetuoso con ellos y había sido un buen alfa cumpliendo con su deber como guerrero. Izuna aún no tenía omega- la guerra había terminado al fin, pero tenía otros deberes dentro de Konoha y no tenía mucho tiempo para eso, o al menos eso decía. Y Madara nunca fue la excepción. Cada que estaba frente a un omega, los trataba con delicadeza y respeto, como a cualquier otra persona. Él veía a su madre reflejada en cada uno de ellos. Irónicamente, él era omega también. 

— Nosotros nos retiramos. Y créanme cuando digo que erradicaré a este clan y su ideología de mierda. — Madara dijo, imponente como siempre. Ambos hermanos dieron una breve reverencia, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la sala de juntas del clan Uchiha, dejando a ambos ancianos con la palabra en la boca. 

Dos alfas no tardaron en aparecer frente a él. 

— Uchiha Madara, permítame ser su alfa. 

— No, yo seré el alfa de Uchiha Madara. 

El cuervo miró a ambos hombres con escepticismo, ellos eran los mismos que siempre solían alardear sobre su poder con los omegas. No, ni pensarlo. 

Aún así, puso atención a sus instintos. No hubo nada, ni una agitación o algo que le diera indicios de que alguno de ellos fuera su alfa destinado. Suspiró aliviado, escondiéndose instintivamente detrás de su hermano. 

— Uchiha Madara ya tiene un alfa. — su hermano dijo la verdad a medias. Él lo tenía, pero no lo sabía quien era aún. — Así que dejen de molestarlo. 

Ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos, la duda en su rostro. Madara sabía sus intenciones. Cualquiera que fuera su alfa, tendría una vida acomodada dentro del clan. Subiría de nivel en un salto. Y él no quería ningún alfa interesado, quería ser amado, de una manera demasiado ridícula. No sabía si eran sus instintos omega o si eso venía directamente de él. 

Madara soltó un suspiro, dejándose guiar por su hermano por el sendero del clan Uchiha. — Lo siento, aniki. Como alfa mi deber es protegerte, y mucho más porque eres mi hermano. No dejare que esos alfas cochinos se te acerquen. 

Madara rió en voz baja, cubriendo su boca al hacerlo. — Bueno, yo no necesito protección de nadie. Actúe sin siquiera darme cuenta. 

— Es un obstáculo. — Izuna dijo.— Yo controlo muchos de mis impulsos fácilmente porque estoy acostumbrado a ellos. Tu tienes una semana de presentarte como omega, debes estar consiente que harás muchas cosas sin poderte controlar- hasta que aprendas a hacerlo. 

Madara volvió a suspirar.— Usaremos a mi supuesto destinado como excusa para rechazar propuestas de matrimonio. Asegúrate de dejarlo claro al clan... y a Hashirama. 

Izuna desvió la mirada, riendo nerviosamente.— Yo como que ya he hecho eso. 

— ¿Le dijiste a Hashirama que soy omega? — Madara preguntó, deteniendo su caminar. 

— Tenía que hacerlo. Temía que los ancianos te quitaran del puesto inmediatamente. — Izuna explicó, colocando una mano sobre su espalda, haciéndolo caminar de nuevo. — Pero nos hemos ganado algo de tiempo.

— No nos pondremos a buscar a ese alfa, ¿cierto? 

Izuna le miró con seriedad. — Creo que deberíamos hacerlo. Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con los ancianos si les mostráramos a ese alfa. Solo nos queda esperar que ese alfa no sea un idiota y no quiera tomar tu lugar como líder del clan. 

Madara asintió, dudando de sus palabras. — ¿Crees que mi alfa sea alguien bueno? — preguntó, rascando incómodamente su brazo. — La vida nunca me da cosas buenas, estoy seguro que debe ser un dolor en el culo. 

— Yo pensé que... tal vez Hashirama podría ser ese alfa. 

Madara volvió a detenerse, sintiéndose inquieto y ridículamente ofendido. — Ese idiota torpe no puede serlo, Izuna. Lo hubiera sentido, además. 

— Tu acabas de declararte omega, Aniki. — su hermano menor dijo, palmeando sus hombros con suavidad.— Necesitaríamos verlo primero antes de descartarlo. 

— Yo sugiero encerrarme en mi habitación y no ver a ningún alfa.— sugirió el cuervo, con la preocupación arañándole las tripas. 

Él ansiaba conocer a ese alfa, patearle el trasero y continuar con su vida normal. No iba a casarse y, como había decidido, no iba a concebir a los hijos de nadie. 


	3. Izuna, Touka y Madara.

Madara poco sabía acerca de ser un omega.

Así que, dentro de la biblioteca, había tomado todos los libros que encontró sobre las normas de conducta que un omega debe tener, con su alfa y con la sociedad.

Había llegado a una conclusión: **basura**.

Su clan no podía estar hablando en serio con todas esas normas impuestas a la fuerza. Él no sería un esclavo, y más la valía al bastardo de su destinado no ser un imbécil con complejos de superioridad que se crea dueño del aire que respiraba. Él definitivamente parearía su trasero de ser así.

Había comenzado a notar ciertos cambios en su cuerpo. Su rostro- que siempre había sido afilado y sin una pizca de gracia.- había comenzado a adoptar una apariencia más juvenil. Sus mejillas se habían inflado un poco, levemente. Lo suficiente como para ser estiradas y pellizcadas. Y casi podía jurar que había perdido estatura y peso.

Comenzaba a odiarlo- su condición.

Izuna había estado como loco, buscando probables candidatos a alfa. Lo había descubierto escribiendo una carta para Hashirama, comentándole acerca de su situación y porqué encontrar un destinado era una tarea importante para mantener al clan Uchiha bajo control. Hashirama los había invitado a pasarse por Konoha y hablar más detalladamente acerca de eso.

Madara se negó, por lo que Izuna viajó por su cuenta.

La verdad, era que estaba aterrado de encontrar a su dichoso alfa. Sería un golpe bajo en el orgullo. Él simplemente no quería depender de nadie. Había sido consciente infinidad de veces de aquellos omegas abandonados por sus alfas. Era una muerte segura. Y una muerte muy lamentable, sobretodo humillante y patética. Y él no iba a pasar por eso. Jamás.

Era plenamente consciente después de haber leído todos esos libros que él _necesitaba_ a su alfa. Se habían conocido ya, eso era un hecho. Pero los efectos de estar lejos no habían sido demasiado evidentes debido al hecho de que el sello se había roto hace menos de dos semanas y él apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su condición omega. No tardaría mucho en comenzar a sentirse enfermo y deprimido. Estaba malditamente molesto, porque cuando él comience a sentir que perdió el sentido de la vida, aquel alfa estaría como si nada- probablemente alterado y era posible que también enfermara, pero él definitivamente no moriría.-Eso porque no tenía una marca aún- de ser así, el alfa experimentaría lo mismo que él en el mismo nivel.-, pero Madara no quería ni imaginarse como sería el día que llegase a haber una. No iba a dejarse marcar.

No había sido fácil, y aún era estresante lidiar con eso. Él tenía 23 años, era un hombre. Pero su cuerpo internamente era aún el de un adolescente de 15 años. Su matriz ni siquiera estaba completamente desarrollada, las hormonas estaban descontroladas dentro de él y había comenzado a sufrir demasiados cambios de humor recientemente que muchas veces ni él mismo se soportaba. Veces, como ahora, solía encerrarse en su habitación, alejándose de todo aquel al que pudiera lastimar.

Su caso con el consejo se había quedado en “veremos” dado a su condición. Él fue declarado como inestable en lo que se recuperaba. O al menos, hasta que pudiera controlarse a sí mismo. Madara podría decir que había ganado. Ahora solo necesitaba deshacerse de esos ancianos entrometidos.

—Madara-sama.— una beta, de nombre Naoki, invadió su habitación, una bandeja entre sus manos, con alimentos para su bienestar. — Izuna-sama me ha asignado para traerle su cena en caso de que usted no vaya al comedor.

Estuvo tentado a rechazar los alimentos, pero Naoki era una buena beta. Ella siempre había sido amable con ellos y llevaba muchísimos años trabajando en su familia. Él podría simplemente no comerlo.

–Gracias.— dijo cortamente, dándole nuevamente la espalda mientras seguía con los pies dentro del pequeño río en el exterior de su habitación. Madara solía nadar ahí cuando era niño, ahora el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un poco más arriba últimamente. Él tenía que irse hasta el bosque y tener que caminar unos minutos hasta llegar al río Nakano para poder disfrutar de un buen remojón en el agua.

Naoki dejó la bandeja sobre un kotatsu en su habitación, haciendo una reverencia antes de dejarlo solo de nuevo.

Izuna había partido dos días atrás y lo más probable era que estuviera llegando a Konoha a estas alturas. Él probablemente ya estaría ahí. Ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber ido con él. Pero de nuevo, estaba aterrado de ver a Hashirama y que terminara siendo su destinado.

No lo odiaba, por supuesto. Eran mejores amigos después de todo. Pero maldición, no. Sería incómodo como el infierno. Hashirama era como un hermano mayor para él, aún después de todas las guerras. Era como si Izuna se convirtiera en su alfa y- Dios, no.

Suspiro, dándole un pequeño sorbo a la taza de té que Naoki había llevado para él. Sabia que su cuerpo comenzaría nuevamente a exigir a su alfa dentro de unos días, casi podía sentir nuevamente la necesidad arañando sus entrañas.

(***)

Izuna tenía un pequeño tokkuri lleno de sake, cortesía de Hashirama. Ambos estaban en la casa principal Senju, donde había sido invitado a pasar y hospedarse para no recurrir a los hoteles de Konoha.

Hashirama seguía viéndose tenso mientras escuchaba la explicación acerca de Madara. Él era un alfa, y estaba en contra de las suposiciones de Izuna. Si Madara y él hubieran estado destinados, al menos él hubiera sentido la conexión: pero jamás hubo tal cosa con Madara. Claro, Madara era su más cercano amigo; su hermano del alma. Pero él no sentía una conexión -no de ese modo- con el Uchiha. 

Izuna estaba estresado, no había dormido bien las últimas noches. Había estado escuchando constantemente a su hermano despertarse en las noches y entrenar en el jardín trasero. Probablemente para liberarse de sus instintos y poder lidiar con ellos, pero las feromonas que liberaba lo mantenían alterado y sin dejarlo dormir bien. Se sentía presionado a encontrar al alfa sin nombre, evaluarlo y después hablar seriamente acerca de una boda con su hermano. 

De algún modo, se sentía culpable por haber hablado con los ancianos a las espaldas de su hermano mayor. Ellos le habían dado un acuerdo, encontrar al hombre, y si él era apto para alguien como Uchiha Madara, ellos se casarían. Esa era la única manera de mantener a Madara en su puesto. Esa o que su hermano terminara asesinando a dos ancianos chismosos que no dejaban a nadie ser feliz. También existía la posibilidad de que él fuera el nuevo líder del clan. Pero él no quería serlo, le gustaba lo que hacía ahora. Irse a misiones, dedicarse internamente a otros asuntos. No liderarlos, él no era un buen líder. Su hermano lo era. Aunque si no encontraba una solución pronto, tendría que hablar sobre eso con Madara también. 

Detestaba ese sistema. ¿Madara era omega y ahora por eso perdía su valor como guerrero, líder y persona? Era una estupidez. Había intentado controlar aquello, pero los alfas eran tercos. Ellos se creían los dueños del mundo. Y los omegas pocas veces se quejaban- ellos no tenían permitido hacerlo, después de todo. 

Además de que Madara no podía cambiar las reglas por más que quisiera; tenía que ser aprobado por el consejo del clan Uchiha y todos eran alfas ancianos, prepotentes y de mente cerrada, que creían que un omega sólo servía como incubadora, cocinero y mucama. 

Por esa razón estaba tan obsesionado con encontrar al dichoso alfa. Si se casaba con su hermano, obtendría cierto poder político dentro del clan. Ese hombre podría cambiar las reglas. Izuna no podía hacerlo- su nivel no era suficiente para hacerlo. Pero ese alfa sí. 

Ah, era tan difícil. Si Madara hubiera sido alfa las cosas serían más fáciles. Eso no tenía sentido ahora, su hermano nació omega y no podía cambiarlo. 

— Y por eso no sé qué hacer. — Izuna dijo, una de sus manos estirando de sus cabellos con saña. 

— Podrías presentarlo con cada alfa del clan para ver si es alguno de ellos. — Hashirama sugirió, su cabello atado en una coleta baja. 

— Lo intenté. Pero Madara entró en pánico con tantos alfas alrededor y tuvimos que cancelarlo. — remató, suspirando pesadamente. — Además, se considera una falta de respeto hacia el clan que un omega conviva con muchos alfas. 

Él lo intentó. Pero Madara era un omega inmaduro aún y tantos alfas lo marearon y asustaron, que terminó chillando y aferrado a su costado por puro instinto. Su hermano se había encerrado en su habitación el resto del día, muy avergonzado y enojado. 

El moreno sonrió tristemente — ¿Realmente es necesario algo así? — Hashirama preguntó.— Incluso si encontramos a ese alfa, Madara no querrá casarse. 

— Tendremos que convencerlo. El doctor me advirtió acerca de las consecuencias de estar apartado de su alfa por cierta cantidad tiempo, él enfermará e inevitablemente morirá. Yo no puedo permitir que muera. 

Hashirama suspiró, mirando alrededor del cuarto principal, aturdido. — Hubiera preferido que Madara viniera. Él debe saber que estamos muy preocupados por su salud. 

Izuna asintio. Luego, la presencia de Tobirama se dejó notar, entrando al comedor con una omega aferrada a su costado. Senju Touka había sido la mujer que consideraba su compañera, su destinada. Él recuerda bien el día en que la conoció y la sorprendente conexión que sintió con ella. Fue durante una batalla, lucharon espalda contra espalda y cuando quedó acorralado contra Madara, ella fue quien distrajo al azabache y le tendió la mano, en ese instante, justo cuando sintió que la vida se le iba escapando, la conexión se hizo presente y no tardó en concluir que ella era su destinada. 

Ahora no la había apartado de su lado desde entonces, aunque el sentimiento de intensidad desapareció tan pronto como llegó; aún así, él no podía estar equivocado, sus instintos no podían haber apuntado mal.

— ¿Siguen preocupados por el Uchiha? — el albino preguntó, arrastrando una silla para que Touka pudiera sentarse. Él era atento a su omega. 

— Prueba con sentir más empatía, Tobirama. — Izuna dijo a su rival, frunciendo el ceño con verdadera molestia. — Mi hermano está entre la espalda y la pared. No podemos dejar que abandone el cargo. El clan se convertirá en un caos sin un buen líder. 

— Si, si, como sea. — el albino le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Donde está el Uchiha? Debió venir si tan mal se siente. Nosotros contamos con supresores. 

— Madara no puede tomar supresores. Acaba de presentarse, sería más dañino para él. Podría afectarle cuando quisiera concebir a sus hijos. 

— Oh, Dios. No digas eso, Izuna. Madara no puede- Dios, no. Tengo que quitar la imagen de tu hermano con panza, es horrible. — Tobirama se puso de pie, cubriendo su boca en un gesto exagerado mientras salía del cuarto de comedor, con el estómago revuelto inexplicablemente.

Touka sonrió avergonzada. — Él está exagerando.

Izuna la miró, sintiendo la boca secársele cuando su vista chocó con la de ella. Su pecho se agitó y gruñó sin poder evitarlo, poniendo a Hashirama alerta.

Ella era su destinada.

—¡Izuna!— Hashirama exclamó, sosteniendo al joven alfa por los hombros. Touka se removió en su lugar, arañando la mesa con las uñas, sus instintos respondiendo a los del alfa.

Tobirama regresó en ese instante, con un vaso de agua en su mano. —¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

— Izuna se alteró.— respondió Hashirama, reteniendo a Izuna con fuerza. El joven alfa luchaba por separarse de su agarre y lanzarse sobre la omega de su hermano.   
  


— ¿Touka?— el albino preguntó, tratando de tocar a su mujer y siendo rechazado cuando esta huyó de su toque.   
  


Tobirama apretó los labios, sintiéndose ridículamente herido y ofendido. — Hashirama, suelta a Izuna. — pidió con voz trémula, sin mirar hacia su hermano.   
  


— ¡¿Estás loco?! — el moreno preguntó, utilizando el mokuton para retener a Izuna por el cuello.   
  


El albino asintió, alejándose de quien había considerado su compañera durante años.— Ellos están destinados, Hashirama. Déjalos.   
  


Cuando Hashirama liberó al Uchiha, este no tardó en correr hacia la omega, envolviéndola en sus brazos y olisqueándola por todas partes. Touka no lo retiró, al contrario, terminó aferrándose a los costados de Izuna y gimoteando en voz baja.   
  


— Vámonos.— pidió Tobirama, dándose la vuelta sin mirar hacia atrás, dejando que el par de destinados se reencontraran.  
  


Hashirama lo siguió en silencio por los amplios pasillos de la casa principal, preocupado. — Tobirama-

— Lo sé. Me equivoqué.— murmuró con pesadez.   
  


Estaba herido, pero no podía hacer nada contra las leyes de la naturaleza. 

Se preguntaba entonces quien sería su omega destinada. Él incluso había comenzado a considerar la idea de casarse con ella, comenzar a formar una familia. Marcarla y pasar el resto de la eternidad a su lado.

Que iluso había sido.

(***)

El momento de irse llegó tres días después. Izuna se llevaría a Touka al clan Uchiha temporalmente.

Como destinados, tenían que comenzar a trabajar en su relación, a la par de mantener su salud estable. Izuna se sentía ligeramente culpable y avergonzado con Tobirama. Él no controlaba la naturaleza, eso era un hecho, pero le había quitado a la mujer con la que el albino quería casarse y formar una familia. Ni siquiera estaban en una batalla o compitiendo como de costumbre, no, ellos estaban en paz desde que la guerra había finalizado y Konoha había empezado a levantar sus cimientos, ganando poder militar y económico. Pero Izuna sentía que había ganado- de algún modo.

Touka era una omega fascinante. Era inteligente, apasionada, buen rival y le encantaba leer la misma clase de libros que a él. Quizás era un poco ruda, pero lo suficiente para encajar como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Izuna no estaba seguro de si era por su conexión que él se sentía tan maravillado junto a ella o no, pero no se arrepentía. Ella era su omega a fin de cuentas. Su compañera de por vida.

La razón del porqué ella tenía que ir al clan Uchiha era porque quería que Madara la conociera. Además de presentarla con el consejo del clan. Con él enlazado a una omega, la atención se desviaría de Madara y podría darle más tiempo para encontrar al hombre sin cara que sería el destinado del Uchiha líder.

Injustamente, él no tenía que casarse aún. Era el alfa, y como alfa había decidido no hacerlo. Bueno, Touka había tomado la decisión. Pero frente al consejo tenían que fingir que él era quien llevaría las riendas en esa unión. El consejo no iba a cuestionar su decisión por ser alfa- y estaba furioso por eso.

Estaba preocupado por su hermano. Su regreso se había retrasado por cinco días, tres qué pasó junto a su omega- en los que cumplió su deber como el alfa de Touka.-Y los dos de camino al clan Uchiha.

Tobirama había ido con ellos por seguridad de Touka. Sería hasta el momento en que Touka fuera presentada ante el consejo que él podría regresar con los Senju.

El albino se sentía de cierto modo miserable. Jamás imaginó que terminaría viendo a la persona que pensó que sería su destinada con otra persona, en especial con Izuna. Su orgullo estaba herido, y a pesar de que se había resignado a que no podía hacer nada, la molestia burbujeaba en su pecho constantemente de camino al distrito Uchiha. Había presentado dolor de cabeza desde el inicio del viaje y por más agua que bebió, no había podido reducir la sensación de su cabeza siendo presionada contra el suelo.

Llegaron a mediodía, e Izuna no tardó en arrastrarlos a la casa principal de los Uchiha, inquieto y nervioso.

Naoki, la beta que Izuna había designado al cuidado de Madara, corrió hacia él con la preocupación visible en su rostro.

— ¡Izuna-sama! — ella dijo tirando de la manga de su yukata, con un paño húmedo en sus manos.— ¡Madara-sama ha tenido fiebre desde la mañana de ayer!

Izuna al escucharla corrió rápidamente al interior de su hogar, con Touka siguiéndole de cerca y Tobirama tomándose su tiempo en ingresar dentro de la amplia casa, mirando alrededor con curiosidad y atención. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que terminaría poniendo un pie dentro del clan al que aún le tenía cierta desconfianza. Últimamente todo lo que nunca imaginó estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, sin poder controlarlo.

Madara yacía sobre su futón, envuelto en mantas y con un paño sobre su frente, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y quejándose en voz baja. Izuna se arrodilló a su lado.

— Madara, Aniki, respira hondo.— Izuna pidió, tratando de tocar la frente de su hermano pero recibiendo un gruñido de su parte. Alejó la mano, Madara no quería ser tocado.— Aniki, soy yo, Izuna.

Naoki había podido hacerlo porque ella era beta. Ella no tenía olor y tampoco liberaba feromonas. Esa había sido la razón del porqué la había escogido para cuidar de su hermano mayor. Izuna lo había olvidado por culpa del temor.

— Creo que deberíamos darle de los supresores que trajimos.— Touka sugirió, tocando el hombro de Izuna para intentar tranquilizarlo. — O buscar algún alfa de tu confianza para marcarlo justo ahora.

— Madara no quiere una marca.— Izuna dijo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.— Me asesinaría si permito algo así.

Tobirama entró en la habitación en ese instante, teniéndose que sostener de la pared junto a la puerta corrediza para mantener el equilibrio, sintiendo como el corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Su respiración atorada en su garganta. Se sentía como aquella vez.

No podía ser...

— Es por su bien, morirá en unos cuantos días si no hacemos algo pronto. — Touka replicó, viéndose preocupada por la situación de Madara. — Soy omega, comprendo de cierto modo como debe sentirse tu hermano.

Madara dejó de quejarse, moviéndose lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre su futón, el paño cayendo hacia sus piernas mientras los miraba a ambos con confusión. Madara era puro instinto en esos momentos.

— ¿Mi alfa? — soltó la pregunta, su voz rasposa y gastada, pasando su vista alrededor de la habitación hasta caer sobre Tobirama. El albino apretó los puños, sintiéndose agitado, inquieto y desesperado.

— Aniki, ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? — Izuna preguntó, siendo ignorado cuando el azabache intentó ponerse de pie, fallando cuando sus piernas temblaron y terminó cayendo de nuevo sobre el futón, demasiado débil como para realizar algún otro movimiento.

— No puede ser posible.— Tobirama dijo a sus espaldas, provocando que Izuna saltara suavemente sobre su lugar, se había olvidado de él. — Madara no puede- él no es-

— ¿Él es tu omega? — Touka preguntó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Tobirama no respondió, retrocediendo sobre su lugar con los ojos fijos sobre la silueta casi desvanecida de Madara.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarlo! — Izuna gritó, poniéndose de pie con la furia emergiendo de su pecho. — ¡Él es tu omega! ¡Se un buen alfa y haz tu deber!

Tobirama negó con la cabeza, casi cayendo contra el suelo cuando dio un paso en falso. A pesar de sentir como si fuego quemara en su interior, se las arreglo para no ceder ante su instinto. Él no podía ser el alfa de Madara. No era posible.

— ¡Tobirama! — Izuna gruñó, acercándose peligrosamente hacia el albino en estado de shock.— Olvídate de tu odio hacia mi hermano. Él te necesita justo ahora, no puedes ser así de cruel, ¡Sólo haz tu deber! El Uchiha menor había dicho con toda la calma que pudo reunir en esos momentos, sacudiendo por los hombros al poseedor del apellido Senju. 

Tobirama asintió torpemente, aturdido y sediento, caminando a paso lento en dirección a un tembloroso Madara. A pesar del temblor en sus extremidades, se las arregló para quedar arrodillado junto al omega, colocando una temblorosa mano sobre los cabellos despeinados de Madara, dejando pequeñas caricias para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Madara se quejó nuevamente en voz baja, inclinándose hacia su toque y aferrando una mano sobre su muñeca. Izuna y Touka salieron silenciosamente de la habitación. Cada encuentro entre destinados era diferente, y sabían que Tobirama estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para mantener las cosas en orden, no como ellos, que se habían guiado por sus instintos.

— Uchiha.— Tobirama dijo en un murmullo, dejando que Madara trepara sobre su regazo y se abrazara a él aunque estuviera usando su armadura azul.— Uchiha, escúchame.

Madara volvió a quejarse, enterrando el rostro contra su cuello y quedándose muy quieto. Tobirama sabía que buscaba tranquilizarse, recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido durante el tiempo que habían estado separados. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera extraño. Sus instintos estaban bien con ello, pero su lógica pensaba _“¡¿Qué demonios?!”_

— Al menos permíteme recostarte sobre el futón, Uchiha.— Tobirama intentó que la consciencia regresara nuevamente a Madara. El azabache no dijo nada, reduciendo la fuerza de su agarre y poniéndose flojo. Tobirama entonces lo acomodó nuevamente bajo las mantas. — Listo, eres un buen omega.— murmuró acariciando la frente pálida del cuervo. Madara aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.   
  


Soltó un suspiro resignado, retirando su mano y quitándose la armadura. Sería solo por esta vez. Aún se sentía inquieto y cumplir con su deber de alfa los mantendría tranquilos a ambos. Luego podría mantenerse alejado-prudentemente - de Madara.   
  


Rodeó el futón, acomodándose en él área libre detrás de Madara, dejando que él omega se girara y se pegara a él como un pulpo, olisqueando su pecho y cuello. Tobirama decidió relajarse, envolviendo un brazo alrededor del omega y atrayéndolo hacia si, liberando feromonas que sabía relajarían a Madara de su estrés acumulado.   
  


Sólo por esta ocasión ayudaría a Madara. No había lugar en el infierno de que el Uchiha y él fueran pareja. 


	4. Unión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agregue a esta historia cosas de la temática “Dom/Sub” que es básicamente lo mismo a omegaverse (aunque resulta un poco más interesante)

Cuando Madara abrió los ojos al día siguiente, sintiéndose cálido y cómodo, se encontró con unos ojos carmesís que lo veían con molestia.   
  


Se separó del albino, extrañado de tenerlo sobre su futón, una oleada de enojo inundando su pecho y su cabeza no terminaba de comprender en que momento había pasado de sentirse medio muerto a tener a Tobirama recostado a su lado.   
  


— ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí? — preguntó, incorporándose con lentitud sintiendo a sus músculos tensarse cuando el esfuerzo pareció exagerado.— ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar, rata albina? ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?   
  


— Son demasiadas preguntas para la hora que es, Uchiha. — Tobirama dijo, sentándose sobre la superficie, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Dónde está Izuna? — Madara preguntó, buscando disimuladamente un kunai bajo sus ropas... pero no había nada. Madara entró en pánico.— ¡¿Dónde están mis armas?! ¡¿Qué me hiciste anoche, enfermo pervertido?!

— Yo no te hice nada, Uchiha. A mi me da asco tocarte. — Tobirama respondió, encogiendo los hombros.— Tu estuviste pegado a mi toda la noche. Yo te ayudé, deberías agradecerme.

  
  


— Tu no pudiste ayudarme, no eres mi alfa.— Madara se burlo, luego cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo. Sintió su pecho apretarse en preocupación.— No lo eres ¿verdad?

Tobirama no dijo nada, en cambio, desvió la mirada y la barrió alrededor de la habitación. Era como... la habitación gritaba “Madara” Por todos lados. Había un pequeño armario en el fondo de la habitación, un escritorio con tres libros encima, tres katanas colgadas en la pared y varías fotos sobre una pared, alcanzó a ver a un niño parecido a Izuna en una de ellas. Estaba limpia y ordenada.

Madara se le quedó viendo durante unos minutos, sintiéndose tonto y avergonzado y enojado. Tobirama debía estarle tomando el pelo. — ¿Donde está Izuna? — preguntó nuevamente, aguantando el posible ataque de nervios que bombeaba en su pecho.

— Con su omega. — Tobirama respondió, algo decaído por eso. Lo disimulo tanto como pudo.

— Izuna no tiene omega.

— Oh, él definitivamente _tiene_ su omega. Es Tōka.

—¿... Senju Tōka?— el Uchiha preguntó, parpadeando con suavidad. — ¿Qué no era ella tu omega? Recuerdo haber sido informado de eso por Hashirama.   
  


— Bueno, sorpresa, no lo es. Eres tú– y te odio.   
  


Madara se quedó en silencio luego de eso, sintiéndose herido por sus palabras. Tobirama definitivamente no podía estarle diciendo cosas así ¡Era su omega a fin de cuentas! ¡Él no podía controlar a la naturaleza! Y Tobirama como alfa debía estar consciente de la fuerza que las palabras podrían tener si no se cuidaba lo que decía. Madara podría caer– incluso sin que él esté de acuerdo.– en una especie de depresión si el albino le hablaba o trataba mal durante mucho tiempo.

Pero reemplazó el sentimiento de rechazo por la furia; Tobirama tampoco era el prospecto de alfa perfecto. De algún modo, había esperado que Hashirama lo fuera. Él si lo era, y había estado dándole vueltas toda la noche, pensando que quizás no sería tan malo si resultaban estar destinados. Y Tobirama era su alfa destinado. Si, definitivamente, la vida jamás era amable con él.

Tobirama debería ser el agradecido por tenerlo a él como omega, cuando él seguramente era un pésimo alfa.

— Yo no te odio menos de lo que tú a mi. — murmuró dándole la espalda, caminando hasta su armario y rebuscando alguna yukata con la cual vestirse después de darse un baño. — Largo de mi habitación, hablaremos sobre esto con Izuna.

(***)

Tōka no era una mujer sorprendente. O al menos así lo sentía Madara. No estaba seguro si eran por los celos de hermano mayor o por algo más, pero se sentía molesto con ella. Él no la quería cerca, sentada en la misma mesa donde estaba comiendo su desayuno; no la quería en su casa, ella era una invasora; no quería ni siquiera escucharla hablar, se sentía irritado con el simple hecho de oírla respirar o verla moverse para poderse llevar los alimentos a la boca. Él la odiaba, por algún motivo desconocido.

Izuna sonreía nerviosamente, probablemente por la actitud de Madara. Su vista paseándose del albino al azabache, quienes habían terminado sentándose juntos cuando inconscientemente Madara soltó un quejido al verlo sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa. Fue un momento embarazoso- para ambos.

— Entonces... Ustedes son destinados.— Izuna empezó, todavía sorprendido por la ironía de la situación. Madara se removió incómodo, agachando la cabeza al suelo. — ¿Qué harán ahora? Ya vimos que Madara enferma si su alfa está lejos. Y Tobirama... bueno, tú también estuviste con dolores de cabeza antes de llegar. Es un problema si están separados.

Tobirama dejó los palillos sobre su plato, suspirando resignado. Durante la noche, había logrado escapar del agarre mortal de Madara durante unos minutos y se había encargado de enviar una carta a su hermano mayor, contándole la situación muy a su pesar. Él tuvo que regresar a su lado cuando Madara volvió a lloriquear y no había podido dejar de pensar en lo ridículo- y absurdo- que era todo.

— Supongo que Madara tendrá que irse conmigo.— el albino murmuró, frunciendo las cejas mientras miraba su plato. El Uchiha negó con rapidez.

— Yo no puedo irme. Esta es mi casa- mi clan. Yo soy el líder.– dijo con molestia.— Yo no puedo dejar este lugar, entrará en caos sin mi presencia.

Tobirama se encogió de hombros.— ¿Y por que eso debe de importarme? Los Uchiha no son personas por las cuales tenga que preocuparme. — Madara abrió varias veces la boca, tratando de decir algo pero fallando cuando las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta. El albino carraspeó, incómodo.— Las normas de tu clan especulan que el omega debe vivir donde su alfa; yo soy un Senju. Y desafortunadamente, también tu alfa. Yo no hice estas reglas absurdas.

— Si te quedas aquí cambiaremos eso.— Izuna intervino antes de que su hermano mayor pudiera replicar.— Si te casas con Madara, tendrás el poder político suficiente dentro del clan para revocar esas normas. Lo hemos intentado desde hace años, pero a padre no lo escuchaban y estoy seguro que el consejo del clan si te escuchará a ti por ser parte del gabinete político de la aldea. Además eres un Senju, eso podrá verse como una alianza más estrecha con nuestro clan- que es por lo que inicialmente se fundó Konoha.

— Yo dije que no me casaría con nadie. — Madara habló, cruzándose de brazos. — No soy un objeto que se pueda traficar como si nada.

— Aniki, míralo por el otro lado. — Izuna dijo, más suave mientras se dirigía a su hermano mayor.— Es por el bienestar de los omegas en nuestro clan; nos beneficiará a todos. Incluso a ti. No tendrás necesidad de seguir casado- si no quieres.- luego de que los omegas puedan valerse por sí mismos. Luego de que tú obtengas derecho, el matrimonio con Tobirama ya no será obligatorio y podrían divorciarse. Si no quieren estar juntos, esa es la solución. No habrá marcas de por medio, ni nada que te ate a él luego de terminar con su matrimonio.

— Izuna, recuerda que Madara enferma. — Tōka habló y Madara sintió otro pinchazo de molestia por su culpa.

— Podríamos arreglarnos con algunas visitas al clan Senju para el bienestar de mi Aniki. — Izuna sugirió, mirando a Tobirama en el proceso. — Si no es una molestia.

— Tus soluciones me sorprenden, Izuna. — Tobirama murmuró, poniéndose de pie y soltando un suspiro. — Pero no estoy de acuerdo. Yo no voy a casarme bajo ninguna circunstancia. Vale, que los alfas de su clan son una pesadilla, pero eso a mi no me afecta en nada. Yo no voy a solucionarles las cosas, tampoco.

— Tobirama, te estás comportando como un idiota.— Tōka habló, frunciendo el ceño. Tobirama la miró de la misma manera. — No eres un mal alfa, lo sabes. Madara quizás no sea el omega que esperabas, pero no creo que tú hayas sido el alfa que él hubiera querido, también. Sé que no les gusta, pero es la naturaleza de las cosas y está en sus manos si quieren seguirla o no.

Madara le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, observando a la intrusa con atención. Más le valía no meterse demasiado en su vida, porque él definitivamente la odiaría más.

— Esperaré una respuesta de Hashirama.— Tobirama murmuró, dándose la vuelta. Madara tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de seguirle. — Dependiendo de su respuesta, hablaremos de una boda o no.

Madara soltó un bufido, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermano.— ¿No hay modo de que cambie este hecho? No lo quiero a él.   
  


Izuna frunció los labios, asintiendo con suavidad.— Debes dejarte marcar por otro alfa, aunque la conexión no será la misma, dejarás de depender de Tobirama.   
  


Soltó un suspiro con pesadez.— Nunca es fácil para los omegas.— se quejó recostando la cabeza sobre la mesa.— ¿Por qué debo estar obligado a tener un alfa? Ellos pueden tener incluso a tres omegas.   
  


— No lo sé, Aniki. Pero me gustaría que fuera diferente.— Izuna estiró una mano para poder acariciarle el cabello.— Entiendo cuánto detestas a Tobirama y lo mucho que te frustra no poder cambiar las cosas. Pero deberías intentarlo; por el bienestar de otros omegas y el tuyo propio.   
  


Madara asintió cortamente; lo pensaría.   
  


(***) 

Los ancianos del consejo estaban demasiado contentos cuando Tobirama cruzó el umbral de la puerta con Madara a sus espaldas. El orgullo y la dignidad del Uchiha estaban por los suelos al tener que comportarse como un omega sumiso solamente para complacer a dos sacos de huesos y podía sentir la incomodidad de Tobirama a tener que actuar en contra de sus valores como Senju.   
  


Habían acordado casarse tres días después de su conversación. Madara simplemente había dicho que no había necesidad de estar juntos– vivirían en la misma casa, pero no compartirían habitación ni mucho menos la cama. Los celos no los pasarían juntos y tampoco había necesidad de tener cachorros porque iban a divorciarse una vez pudieran cambiar las leyes del clan. Tobirama había estado de acuerdo y le entregó el primer anillo de compromiso que había visto en la joyería del distrito Uchiha. No fue especial y tampoco hubo emoción de por medio, pero ahora estaban comprometidos y tenían que dar la noticia. 

No dijeron mucho al consejo, el albino simplemente dio el anuncio de que tenían planes de casarse para finales de mes. Y para eso faltaban algunas semanas– dos, aproximadamente.

Él había acordado mantenerse dentro del clan Uchiha para “tomar” el cargo del líder del clan del abanico para que su omega se dedicara a los labores del hogar. Tobirama se sentía enfermo diciendo esas cosas, mucho más cuando él fue criado de modo en que los omegas eran quienes tomaban sus propias decisiones y no se guiaban por lo que su alfa ordenara, pero Izuna lo había convencido de fingir que estaba de acuerdo con las normas de los Uchiha para crear confianza con los ancianos del consejo y que fuera más fácil derrocar las leyes e imponer unas nuevas.   
  


El día que Izuna le sugirió casarse con Madara, había enviado otra carta a su hermano mayor comentándole la propuesta. Hashirama había respondido diciendo que era una buena idea si eso significaba estar haciendo un sacrificio menor para un bien mayor, y que no estaba obligado a tener una relación más íntima con Madara si eso era lo que ambos querían– y eso era lo que habían acordado. Le hizo prometer que llevaría a Madara con él cuando fuera por su equipaje– cosa que Tobirama veía como innecesaria si a fin de cuentas se divorciarían tan pronto como cambiará las leyes.   
  


Pero ahí estaban, viajando juntos de regreso al clan Senju. Madara no se apartaba mucho de su lado– sabía que era porque sus instintos le exigían estar cerca de su alfa cuando se sentía en peligro, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera ligeramente fastidiado por la intromisión a su espacio personal. 

  
  
  
Izuna no había ido con ellos, se había quedado supervisando temporalmente el clan Uchiha junto a Tōka, por lo que eran sólo ellos dos. Fue incómodo viajar durante dos días en silencio, compartiendo pequeñas palabras para no hacer una conversación tan extensa e innecesaria. Se dijo a sí mismo que el matrimonio no sería tan malo si siempre se mantenía de ese modo.

Llegaron al clan Senju durante el atardecer, y Hashirama lo envolvió en un abrazo a penas pasaron por el marco de entrada, diciéndole que estaba muy feliz por su unión y que esperaba que eso los hiciera llevarse mejor. Ninguno estaba seguro de que eso pasaría.   
  


Madara simplemente suspiró, escuchando todo el parloteo que el moreno le decía mientras caminaba a su lado, sin prestarle realmente mucha atención por el sentimiento de molestia que podía sentir bombeando del alfa albino a sus espaldas. 

Se sentía como que se había metido en problemas con su futuro esposo. Buaj, era extraño pensar en Tobirama de ese modo.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yo no sé mucho sobre el omegarverse, pero basándome en lo que he leído e investigado, he decidido a adaptarlo a algo que me parezca cómodo :D


End file.
